


Time Has Brought Your Heart To Me

by MoonShoesLayla



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShoesLayla/pseuds/MoonShoesLayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A horrible accident leads to Ianto attempting to save Jack, leading to the amputation of one of his arms. But is it really gone? Complete oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Has Brought Your Heart To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Time Has Brought Your Heart To Me
> 
> Opening Note: This was originally a creative writing assignment for my english class, which was incredibly angsty and did NOT have a happy ending - I had to write about belonging.  However, this version does have a happy ending, and I just hope it's okay.  The original title was 'Numb', but that was the angsty version.  The title for this version comes from Christina Perri's 'A Thousand Years' which I think is the perfect Janto song.  Please enjoy and thanks for reading!  All feedback is greatly appreciated <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Torchwood, no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Warnings (just to be on the safe side): Silly fluff, Phantom limb, amputation.

Ianto’s delicate eyes fluttered open as his mind began to clear from the fogginess that occupied it.  The bright, white lights smothered his eyes as he continued to blink rapidly, an in-voluntary action against the cold, sterile environment that surrounded him.  The strong scent of disinfectant wafted throughout the room, and he stirred slightly in the firm bed in which he was laying, trying to adjust himself to the odd surroundings.  The rustling sound of the sheets caught the attention of a familiar figure standing on the other side of what was now apparent to be a hospital room.  He turned from his gaze out the window, still in his uniform, and Ianto’s heart leapt as they caught each other’s gaze.  The other man’s worried look instantly turned to overwhelming joy as he rushed to Ianto’s side.

“Ianto! Oh Ianto, thank god!”  
“Jack” Ianto smiled back as wide as his body would let him, still squinting against the bright lights beaming down from the ceiling above.  
“Oh thank god you’re okay!” Jack chuckled slightly.  He knelt next to him and put a hand to Ianto’s cheek, partly for the benefit of comforting the other man and partly to comfort himself.  
“Jack,” Ianto coughed roughly, pain raced through him. “Jack, what happened?  He asked as he attempted to sit up.  Agony shot throughout his entire body and he grunted loudly, grabbing his left side with his right hand where the pain was it its worst.  
“Careful!  Just take it easy okay?  Lay back down…” Jack, who was on Ianto’s left, smiled sympathetically as he helped his boyfriend up slightly but still made sure he wasn’t in pain.  
“Jack, the last thing I remember was… was the hub… it, it was burning… and a railing right above you was about to fall…”  Ianto blinked away spontaneous tears, recalling the thought of the person he loved more than anyone else in this world being hurt.  “Oh god, are you okay?” Checking Jack over with his eyes, he searched for any cuts or abrasions on his neck and what was visible of his shoulders, but all that Ianto found was that Jack looked his usual, dashing self.  But Jack quickly braced him, fearing further injury.  
“Ianto I’m fine! You’re the one that’s hurt.” Jack eased him into a more comfortable position, helping him settle properly.  Jack looked into the confused expression in Ianto’s eyes, and it hit him that he really didn’t know.  “You really don’t remember do you?”  
Ianto shook his head, slightly worried as to what would follow.  Jack sighed and Ianto felt him grab his hand, intertwining his own fingers with Ianto’s.  Immediately, Ianto’s heartbeat slowed and his body was calmed by the soothing touch of the one he loved.  
   
“I was about to be hit by that railing,” Ianto felt Jack’s thumb stroke the side of his hand, but his eyes didn’t stray from the floor. “But someone pushed me out of the way just in time.”  He veered from the floor and looked him in the eye.  “It was you, Ianto.” Jack said with a small smile.  Still Ianto was confused.  
“What?”  
“You, Ianto!  You pushed me out of the way, and instead of the railing falling on me…”  Jack gestured towards him.  
“It fell on me?”  Ianto asked, followed by a solemn nod from Jack.  
“You saved me Ianto!  What the hell were you thinking?  I don’t exactly injure easily!”  Jack’s eyes began to tear up as he spoke.  
“I didn’t really think… I saw you in trouble and I went to help.” “I can’t die Ianto!  It was just a matter of time before this happened.  You shouldn’t be lying in that bed.  If you had just left me I would have died, come back and we’d be in a very different bed at the moment. It’s my fault that you have to live the rest of your life like this!” Ianto gave Jack a confused look.  
“What are you talking about I’ll get better… right?”  Ianto laughed slightly, but ended with a serious tone to his voice.  
“They did everything they could to save it, Ianto…” Jack said sadly.  
“What the hell are you talking about?”  
“Don’t tell me you really don’t know.” Said Jack, and when Ianto shook his head, he took Ianto’s right hand and held it tightly.  
“Jack,” sighed Ianto.  “It can’t be that bad that you have to hold both my hands.”  Ianto said with a slight laugh, but soon stopped laughing when he noticed Jack’s grim expression.  “What?”  
“Ianto, I’m only holding one of your hands.”  
“No you’re holding both, I can feel it right now!” Ianto   
“No, I’m definitely not.”  Jack insisted, holding up his free hand in front of Ianto.  
“What?”  Ianto started lifting his left arm.  “That’s impossib…”  He stopped when nothing emerged from the blankets.  He used his right hand to lift the blankets but still there was definitely no arm there.  Panicking, Ianto felt his left shoulder with his right hand, winced slightly as he touched the painful bandaged wound that ended at his shoulder.  
“Jack,” Ianto stumbled to form his sentence.  “What… what’s happening?”  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Ianto.  They didn’t have a choice.” Jack apologized, his eyes pooling with tears.  Ianto broke into ugly sobs, truly now knowing what to say or do.  His boyfriend pulled him into a comforting hug, not squeezing too tightly to minimise any pain.  Ianto buried his face, crying into Jack’s chest.  The two cried together, Jack lightly stroking Ianto’s hair.  
“Why could I feel it then?” Ianto managed to splutter between sobs.  
“Phantom limb.” Jack said simply.  
“What?”  
“A phantom limb.” He repeated.  “It means that when people have an amputation, they can still feel it there.”  
“But why could I feel you holding my hand?” Ianto asked, and Jack sighed in reply.  
“I don’t know.”  A moment of silence passed before Ianto broke the silence.  
“I’m sorry.”  Jack sighed in reply.  
“So am I.”

“Look, I’ve been thinking for a while now…” Jack started.  
“What is it?”  
“Us.  Maybe we could try, I don’t know… being an actual couple.  Less fooling around, more…”  
“Yes?”  
“Like… an actual couple.  
Ianto laughed slightly, and looked down as his cheeks reddened.  
“That sounds perfect.”  
“Because… it’s not just sex.  I… I feel… maybe…” Jack stammered.  
“You don’t have to say it,” Ianto smiled softly.  “I know.  So do I.”  
Jack grinned widely, lines forming in the corners of his eyes.  
“No, I… I do.” He replied.  “Because, Ianto, no matter how meaningless this seems, I really do…”  
 At the second, the door to the hospital room swung open, banging against the wall loudly, suppressing the two men.  The figure that walked through the door was obscured by masses of helium filled, multi-coloured balloons, but owner of the thick welsh accent was unmistakable.

“IANTO, OH THANK GOODNESS YOU’RE ALRIGHT, WE WERE ALL SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! TOSH AND OWEN ARE ON THEIR WAY, THEY STOPPED TO PICK UP SOME COFFEE, BLESS THEIR HEARTS!  THOUGHT THEY’D GIVE YOU A BREAK NOW THAT YOU’VE ONLY GOT ONE ARM TO CARRY THEM WITH!”  She struggled clumsily with the many balloons, and Jack put his head in his hands with a heavy sigh.  “Gwen!?” Ianto managed to say among Gwen’s loud rambling.  
“Rhys is out getting some flowers for you and your sister, now are you okay?! Sweet heart, you’re so pale!”  Gwen stopped only when she noticed Jack scowling at her.  
“Oh, am I interrupting? I am aren’t I?”  
“A little bit.” Jack replied as nicely as his voice would let him.  
“SORRY, SORRY I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!” She rushed as fast as she could out of the hospital room with the many balloons still fighting her moment.  She opened the door and walked though, however bumped into her equally clumsy boyfriend, fumbling with a huge bouquet of flowers.  He tried to force his way into the room but the balloons and flowers clashed, obstructing his entry.  
“GET OUT RHYS!” Gwen shouted.  
“No but I got the flowers!” Rhys replied in his equally thick welsh accent.  
“YES BUT NOT NOW”  
“But…”  
“JUST GET OUT RHYS!”  
Gwen pushed her way past Rhys with the balloons, closing – or really slamming – the door behind her.

The room was silent yet again.  Ianto and Jack sat still, still in a state of shock, before looking at each other and bursting into laughter.  Still with Ianto in his arms, Jack was the first to speak.  
“Anyway,” He laughed. “As I was saying…”  
Jack leant down and put his lips on Ianto’s, cradling his face with both of his hands.  With their eyes closed, they kissed with their heads turned at awkward angles, but still their lips were soft together.  They parted, and smiled sweetly at each other, turning into a hug.  
“It won’t be all bad…” Jack said.  “I mean think of all the cool attachments I could make for you.” Ianto laughed cheekily.  
“For us” Jack laughed, cocking his left eyebrow and one corner of his mouth curling up into a mischievous smirk.  
“Another use for a stopwatch.”


End file.
